theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Sister Luan
My Sister Luan is a fanfiction episode of The Loud House. Synopsis The Loud parents think that Lincoln needs to spend time with his sisters. Transcript episode starts in the Loud residence. Lincoln and his parents have a talk in the living room. Luan: My Sister Luan laughs Get it? Rita: Lincoln, maybe it's time you should spend more time with one of the girls. Mr. Loud: They spend time with you and help you. Maybe it's time you do the same. Lincoln: Look, I know we need to spend time, but, isn't this a little hard? turns his head to us. Lincoln: I know what you're thinking, "I'd say 'fine.'", and you'd be right. But, I don't know which sister to choose. turns his head back to them. Mr. Loud: Come on, son, make up your mind. Maybe you need some time alone. parents leave the room. He goes upstairs and sees the sisters upstairs as well with arms crossed and scowls. Luan: We heard. Lynn: Well, Lincoln, choose. Lola: Or... Lana: Are you chicken? moos like a cow. Lisa: That is a cow. A chicken clucks. Leni: No! Me! Lori: Me! Lucy: Join the goth side, Lincoln. of them argue about who he should choose. Lincoln: Alright! Alright! Let me think. Lisa: Or try it the simple way. Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Mo. Lincoln: Alright. closes his eyes and points at them one by one. Eenie, meenie, miney, mo, if he hollers, let him go. Eenie, meenie, miney, mo. opens his eyes and he pointed at Luan. Lincoln: Luan? Luan: You've got a "point". laughs, except her sisters and brother. Come on. These're the jokes. Doesn't matter. hugs her brother. We're gonna have a good time together. Lincoln: Yeah. Luan: Come with me. they're in her and Luna's room. Luan: Now, what do you wanna do next? Card tricks? Jokes? See my stuff? Lincoln: Let's not get ahead of ourselves. How about we the things I do? Just for today? Luan: Sure, why not? now downstairs holding game controllers. Luan: How do this thing work? Lincoln: Well, In this game, you press this button to jump, this one to punch or kick, this one to duck and this one to swap characters when you're not two players. Luan: If I wasn't two players, I... Uh... cuts to a black background and orange text that say, "Three minutes later..." Then, cuts back to Lincoln and Luan. Luan: Uhhh... OK, I don't know. Lincoln: Alright. Again, you press this button, to switch characters, when you're not playing in co-op. Luan: And these move the character? Lincoln: Well, this moves the camera. Luan: Wow. Lincoln: Ready? Luan: I guess. begin the game. Lincoln: Ready? This is the first level. What you need to do is beat the first boss. Luan: I bet he's the one who'll get fired. Get it? Lincoln: Yeah. hour later... Luan: I ought to say, that was fun. Lincoln: Not as of you beating the last boss. Luan: Yeah. Wanna do something else? thinks for a second and nods. They're now outside on the roof. Lincoln holds a strainer and Luan holds a gallon of water. Leni walks out the door and smells the breeze. Luan pours the water in the strainer and the strainer pours the water down on Leni. Leni: What the...? It can't be. Either I'm going crazy, or it's starting to rain. I'd better get an umbrella. goes back inside. Lincoln and Luan laugh. Lincoln: I have to say, that was intense. Luan: Stay in your tents... Both: ...'cause it'll be intense. of them laugh. they're inside watching TV. Main Character: You know what they say, Donny. Crime doesn't pay. And crime doesn't rise... to the top! Luan: Boo. Who writes these cheesy lines? Lincoln: I don't know. Maybe the director. Luan: Yeah. You wanna go have some fun? Lincoln: Yeah. both leave. Mr. Loud: See? I told him he needed to spend time with the girls. Mrs. Loud: Yep. Lincoln holds a baseball bat and Luan, an egg. Luan: Let's see if a hard boiled egg and survive a hit from a baseball bat. throws the egg and Lincoln hits it. The egg didn't survive. Offscreen, Lisa whistles to get their attention. Lisa: I need you to drink this for me. holds a cup. Luan: I know. We'll split it. drinks half of it. Lincoln does the same. The cup's empty. Luan: Well, what was it? pinches Luan's skin. Luan: Ow! turns red. That rea...! shrieks and turns yellow. What happened to my skin? Lisa: That drink I gave you was a serum that turns your skin to different colors whenever your emotions trigger. Red is anger, yellow is fear... Also, Luan, your jokes are in bad taste. Luan: They are? skin turns blue. How could you say that? Lisa: It's true. As I was saying, blue is sadness... Lincoln: Ugh! Gross. turns green after stepping on chewed gum. Who chewed this gum? Lana: offscreen I did. Lisa: Green is disgust and... pauses. Lincoln and Luan turn orange. Both: Well? Lisa: ...orange is confusion. Don't worry. It'll wear off in... three, two, one... both back to normal. Both: Good. Luan: Why didn't you do it on Leni? Lisa: She refused to help me after all my other tests on her. Leni: And I did. slips out of the window and falls on her back. All: Leni! all run to her. Lisa: Are you hurt? Leni: Yeah! What do you think? Lisa: Try this. gives her a pill. swallows it. She opens her eyes wide. She gets up. Leni: Please tell me...? Lisa: Yep. Leni: And what you gave me...? Lisa: Oh, yes. walks back inside. Lisa: Good day, you both. leaves as well. of them stare at each other. night, Both of them brush their teeth in the bathroom. Lincoln: Today was the best day of my life. Luan: Mine too. spit and smile. They walk out. Luna: Hey, Luan, ready for some sleep, sis? Luan: Yeah. But, I'm gonna sleep with Lincoln. Luna: But, we share a room. Luan: It's not like I'll be gone. I'm just gonna sleep with Lincoln. Oh! enters her room and gets her camera. Forgot my camera. frowns and enters her room and closes the door. aims the camera to the bed and turns it on. Lincoln: Well, good night. Luan: Good night. All day and night. yawns. both get in bed and sleep. Luna gets in her bunk-bed. She looks down to the bottom bunk seeing it with no one in it. Luna feels sad and falls asleep. next day, Lincoln and Luan are still in bed sleeping. The alarm goes off on 7:00 a.m. and they both wake up. Both: Good morning. Jinx! the car... Lincoln: Why did the otter get a cab? Luan: 'Cause his ottermobile broke down. of them laugh. Their sisters don't. A cricket chirps in the background. Now, at school, Lincoln and Luan walk in the hallway. A tall kid slaps Lincoln's backback out of his hand. He picks it up. Punk: Hey, little man. Want this back? Lincoln: Hey, stop! reaches for his backpack, but, the punk kid puts it higher. Punk: C'mon, Gramps. Quit your complaining. Or, you'll get a heart attack. Luan: Hey! Sniff my flower. puts the backpack down and looks at her flower. It sprays his face. Punk: Ow! Bleach! Why would you do that? punches his face and tackles him to the ground. She slaps him several times. Principal: What's going on here? sees Luan slapping the punk, while he's pinned to the ground. Principal: Luan Loud! stops and turns her head to the principal. Luan: He started it. at the Loud residence... Mr. Loud: What in the Loud family's name is wrong with you? We thought you were a jokester, not a troublemaker. Luan: Sorry, Daddy. But... Rita: No buts, Luan! Straight to your room, now! You're grounded for the rest of the day! Luan: I'd rather go in Lincoln's room, instead. goes upstairs and goes in Lincoln's room. She then slams his door. Lincoln: Hey, sorry you got grounded. Luan: It's OK. But, I had to. that jerk was making a butt outta himself. If he gets you again, I'm gonna... enters and plays her electric guitar to censor Luan. Luan: What do you think of that? Lincoln: It's cool. He's switching schools because of the little incident. He confessed to the principal. Luan: Oh, OK. Luna: Well, that dude deserved it. So, how was sleeping with Lincoln? Luan: Why would you wanna know? Luna: Because, I was wondering if you're coming back to Bunkbed, US. Population, Luna. Luan: Sorry, but, I think Lincoln's a bit cool. So, I'm moving in here. jaw drops, as well as one of the strings snapping off her guitar. Later, Lincoln and Luan bring Luan's stuff in Lincoln's bedroom. Luna: But, I'm the one you tell your jokes to. Luan: Not anymore. I tell my jokes to this guy now. has a tear coming out of her right eyelid. Luna crying: Fine! If that's what you want! One day! wipes her tears and runs to her room and slams her door. and Luan feel guilty for Luna. Lincoln: I think you should talk to her. Luan: No, you should. I'm grounded. Lincoln: Sure. enters Luna's room and sits on her lap. Luna sobbing: Hey, little bro. Lincoln: Listen, Luna. The reason that she and I have been hanging out is because, mom and dad wanted me to spend more time with one of you guys. You did things with me. So, I'm doing the same. Luna fade: Oh, I get it now. I didn't hear, because I had headphones on me. 'Cause I was listening to my sweet beats. Lincoln: Yeah. I didn't notice. Luna: Yeah, bro. Now, close your eyes. I have a surprise. does so. Luna makes a fist. She holds it up in the air. Lisa sees in the room. Lisa: Lincoln, duck! ducks and Luna misses and hits her bedpole. Luna: Ow! Son of... opens his eyes and sees she has a fist in her hand. Lincoln: Keep away from me! runs and dodges Lisa. Luna: Why you little...! Aaah! runs down the stairs. Luna runs down the stairs too. But, jumps off them and lands on her brother. She grabs him and strangles him. Luna: I'm gonna turn you into a human guitar! I'll take your head and pull it off! I'll...! Mr. Loud: What was that?! turns her head and sees her parents with the dad with his arms crossed and the mom tapping her foot on the floor. Luna: Mom, Dad, this isn't what it looks like. Rita: Then, why did we see Lincoln running down the stairs and then see you jump on him and strangle him? Luna: OK, I guess this is what it looks like. gets his neck free from Luna's arms. Lincoln coughs: It was because I told her about when you told me to spend more time with my sisters, then she tried to punch me in the face, but, Lisa told me to duck and I ran and then this happened like, a minute ago. Mr. Loud: Well, speak of the devil. Luna, we're sending you to your room... with no dinner! Ever! Luna: No dinner? You're crazy! Rita: We wouldn't starve you. But, we will take away your music privileges... for three months. Luna a British accent: Bloody ill! speaks in her normal voice. Why? Why do you have to do this?! Mr. Loud: Because, we love you. Luan sits on Lincoln's bed. Her brother comes back in his room. Luan: I heard you from in the hallway and downstairs. And that Luna got grounded. Lincoln: She even strangled me. It was painful. Luan: At least, you have me to protect you. walks slowly up the stairs and see her sisters with crossed arms. Lynn: First the girl, now you. Lucy: I'm gonna say this one time. I no longer have a sister. hides from Luna and whimpers. Lola and Lana: We never wanna speak to you again. Leni: How could you? Lori: Wait until I tell everyone at school you hurt your own brother. Lisa: You need discipline and lots of it. Luna: You're all gonna forget this ever happened. Someday you will. Lisa: Nope. I never forget anything. grumbles and slams her door as she gets inside. Mr. Loud: If you slam that door again, you'll get three months of being grounded! puts her pajamas on and gets in her bed. She feels guilty for what happened. She growls and grabs a pillow. She inhales, but, a voice stop her. Luan offscreen: Luna? sees the pillow and screams. She sees Luan's face on the pillow. Luan: Why did you have to do that to Lincoln? Luna: What? Don't you have jokes to tell? Luan: Yeah. Linc. Luna: Linc who? Luan: Lincoln got strangled from you! Luna: Sorry, I don't know what came over me. and Leni who are wearing police uniforms kick the door open. Leni: Well, you're gonna have to explain it to the judge. Luna: Lori? Leni? You're cops? Lori: You have the right to remain silent until we get to court. in court, All the Loud sisters are in court and Luan's the prosecutor and Lincoln wears a neckbrace. Luan: Now was it true she strangled you in front of our mom and dad? Lincoln crying: Yes, it's true the whole thing! She's a monster! Luna: Luan, you're not a prosecutor. Lori and Leni aren't officers! This is all fake! If it was real, would I do this? punches Luan in the eye. Luan cries. Luna: But, it can't be! It's not possible! This is all just a fantasy! thinks of something, but, doesn't come up. Luna: It's all not real! Leni: Alright, Ms. Sunshiny Lollipops. You're off to jail. Lisa: We can transport her there with the Teleport-o-Matic. Leni: Send her to jail. Teleport-o-Matic: Jail, selected. Luna: No! Please! throw her in the portal and she falls into a different passage way. The different way shows flames she covers her face and falls in. Luna wakes up back in reality. Luna: What a gnarly and horrifying dream. sees it's nighttime. She sees her alarm clock and it says, 10:57 p.m. Luna: I must be dreaming again. bites herself. Ow! Nope. peeks in Lincoln's room, seeing Lincoln and Luan sleeping. She puts a note on his door and leaves. She gets back in bed. Luna: By the time you read this, I'm sorry for what I did to Lincoln. ''Loud sisters and Lincoln look at the note. I felt guilty from a dream I had. Luan, you were your pillow and a prosecutor. Lori, Leni, you were the cops who took me to court Lincoln, you were the witness. All of you were there. I never knew one day I'd hurt someone that much. Especially you, Linc. I hope you're reading this letter and...'' Lincoln: ...I hope you forgive me. Luna. Luan: Maybe we should stop spending time and for make things right. holds a photo of her and Luan. She hears a knock and sees Luan holds a box of her stuff. Luan: Did someone order a sister? Luna pause: Heck, yeah. gets up and hugs Luan. Luan: OK, I can't breathe. I'm serious. Luna: Sorry. stops. It's good to have you back. Luan: Yeah. So is my back. chuckles for a bit. Luna: Let's get you unpack. peeks and sports a smile. He turns his head to us. Lincoln: Well, all's well that ends well. Luna's reunited with Luan. And for me, I'm fine with it. But... other sisters scowl at him. Lincoln: Ugh. Alright. episode ends with the screen cutting to black. Trivia * The title references the name of the 1942 film, My Sister Eileen. But, the episode isn't based off the movie. Category:Episodes